Residential decks require a railing system, which includes railing posts. The caps for the posts have traditionally been strictly ornamental, or in some rare cases, include a light fixture. Fence/railing post cap system described herein, turn the ornamental post cap into a useful element.
An object of the present invention is to provide for removal of the cap from the post and for storage of the cap in a vertical position to expose a cup or a bottle holder.
Another object is to provide such a system wherein the cap has a hole in the top of the cap that is plugged by a decorative plug/ornament that hides the hole when the cap is being used simply as a cap or cover for the post.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a walled extension projecting normally downwardly which acts as a pole holder.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an accessory structure mounted on the top end of the pole such as a party tray, serving bowl, chip/dip tray, birdbath, birdhouse, birdfeeder, flower pot, etc.
Another object is to provide such a system which is both ornamental and functional.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.